doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Space
» Parte 1 |doctor = Undécimo Doctor |acompañantes = Amy, Rory |ubicación = La TARDIS del Doctor |escritor = Steven Moffat |director = Richard Senior |productor = Annabella Hurst-Brown |red = BBC One |fecha emisión = 18 de marzo de 2011 |formato = Episodio de 4 minutos |confidential = Doctor Who Confidential: The Night's Tale |ant = A Christmas Carol |sig = Time }}Space es una historia de televisión de Doctor Who escrita por Steven Moffat para Comic Relief 2011. Es la primera de un episodio de dos partes. Sinopsis El Doctor está reparando su nave con Rory, sin embargo, Amy comete un error que podría dejarlos atrapados en la TARDIS para siempre. Argumento Amy intenta llamar la atención del Undécimo Doctor mientras repara la TARDIS. No lo consigue, pero descubre que Rory le está ayudando con el mantenimiento rutinario mediante la instalación de termoacopladores. Sin embargo, Amy cree que está ayudando al Doctor a volar la TARDIS y empiezan a discutir sobre las trampas que hizo Amy al hacer su examen de conducir, usando la falda para distraer a su supervisor. Las luces se apagan. El Doctor le pregunta a Rory si se le cayó un termoacoplador y este se disculpa por ello. Amy también se disculpa. El Doctor, confundido, le pregunta por qué. Amy señala que Rory estaba viendo lo que estaba debajo de su falda a través del suelo de cristal de la TARDIS. El Doctor sólo responde: ¡Oh... Rory!" El Doctor acciona la materialización de emergencia para hacer aterrizar la TARDIS en un lugar cercano y seguro. Las luces revelan que la TARDIS se ha materializado en el interior de sí misma. Como prueba para ver si las cosas andan tan mal como él cree, el Doctor entra en la TARDIS interior, dando un paso a través de las puertas exteriores. Rory le dice que es genial, pero el Doctor le dice a Rory que aunque resulte divertido en un principio, no lo es porque han causado un bucle en el espacio que ahora les ha atrapado en el interior de la TARDIS para siempre. Otra Amy entra por la puerta de la TARDIS, diciendo que las cosas van a complicarse. Reparto *El Doctor- Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill Equipo * Guionista - Steven Moffat * Director - Richard Senior * Productor - Annabella Hurst-Brown Notas *Esta historia, junto a Time, fue escrito especialmente para Comic Relief 2011. *La pregunta que Amy le quería preguntar al Doctor no se revela durante el episodio, pero Steven Moffat señaló que se trataría en un futuro. Finalmente se dijo en "Good Night", un fragmento de TV: Night and the Doctor, los mini-episodios producidos para los extras del DVD de la temporada 6. La pregunta de Amy es por qué es capaz de recordar y aceptar plenamente dos lineas cronológicas independientes. *Moffat, en una entrevista de Doctor Who Magazine, confirmó que las dos partes del mini-episodio, al igual que los últimos Especial Children in Need, se consideran canónicos. Errores de producción *Cuando el Doctor camina hacia el exterior de la TARDIS, desde el interior, él lo cierra con la mano izquierda tirando de la puerta, pero cuando lo vemos salir, usa su mano derecha para tirar de la manija de esta. Continuidad *Esta es la quinta historia de televisión que se desarrolla totalmente dentro de la TARDIS del Doctor. El primero fue The Edge of Destruction, mientras que el más reciente, Amy's Choice, se desarrolla técnicamente en la TARDIS, pero tiene algunas escenas fuera de ella (aunque el Doctor, Amy y Rory permanecen dentro de esta). La siguiente, el Especial Children in need, fue así, aunque tuvo algunas escenas como imágenes de archivo que se desarrollaron fuera de la TARDIS. Crash time contó con una intersección de las propia TARDIS de los Doctores quinto y décimo. Music of the Spheres también se lleva a cabo en su interior, a pesar de que fue diseñado y trasmitido originalmente en Doctor Who at the Proms, y por lo tanto, podría no considerarse un episodio de televisión. *Un bucle en el espacio similar se produjo en TV: The Time Monster, cuando al TARDIS del Doctor se quedó dentro de la TARDIS del Amo, y la TARDIS del Amo quedó dentro de la del Doctor. En TV: Logopolis, la TARDIS del Amo se materializó en la del Doctor. *Amy dice: "De acuerdo, chicos. Ahora es cuando se complica." como lo hizo al salir de la Pandórica en TV: The Big Bang. *Este episodio es la tercera en contar tan sólo con el elenco principal. Los demás son TV: The Edge of Destruction y Especial Children in need. *Esta es el segundo episodio de caridad con varias partes para televisión. El primero fue: Dimensions in Time. *Rory le pregunta al Doctor si ha visto alguna vez a Amy conducir, el cual le responde que no. El Doctor en realidad ve brevemente a Amy conducir, aunque en un sueño, TV: Amy's Choice. En este episodio, Amy condujo el automóvil, junto con el Doctor, hacia una casa. Rory dice que esta hizo lo mismo cuando le dejó conducir su coche una vez. *Amy indica que llevaba "esta falda", durante su examen de conducir, lo que implica que la falda le pertenecía antes de unirse al Doctor. En The Big Bang, Amy entra en la TARDIS con su vestido de novia. O bien se detuvo en su casa fuera de la pantalla para coger sus pertenencias, o algunas de sus vestimentas se mantuvieron en la TARDIS durante sus viajes en la temporada 5. en:Space (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Miniepisodios de Doctor Who Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas únicamente en la TARDIS